To Love One
by Vicious-sama
Summary: Fuery is in love... but his object of affection is in love with someone else! What happens when that person falls for Fuery? NOT yaoi in later chapters
1. Confusing Loves

**Chapter One**

**Confusing Loves.**

Kain Fuery was in love. Who it was with? That made things quite confusing.

"Havok," a woman coaxed, "come on. Cheer up."

Fuery watched the lovely lady, wondering how Jean Havok couldn't give in to her. Those pleading brown eyes that watched with worry, that short blonde hair…

"Can't Riza. She left me for the Colonel. But the weird part is… I wasn't focusing on her. I mean yea, she was a total babe, but I thought of…"

"What?"

Fuery loved her voice. It was stern, loving, just beautiful.

"I was thinking of someone else." Havok took a deep breath. He looked at Riza, almost humiliated. "It was a guy, Riza."

"A guy?" Fuery and Hawkeye questioned together.

"The Colonel?" suggested Kain.

Havok avoided Fuery's gaze as he shook his head. "No way. Someone cuter."

Fuery and Hawkeye gaped. Havok just said "cuter" and in this situation?

"H-Havok, sir," Kain began, "how can you say a guy is cute?"

"Fuery, wait. After fifty girls ditch you for the Colonel, guy's look better and better. Less chance of having them robbed."

Hawkeye glared at him. "That is sick, lieutenant."

"Riza-"

"I used to admire you. Now… I'm kinda weirded out."

Havok finally looked at Fuery. "You… admired me?"

"For never giving up on women. Always trying harder. Always trying something new just in hope."

"The kid's right, Havok. You still have a shot with someone," she tried hinting.

Fuery melted at Hawkeye's voice. Maybe one day she could fall for him. Unlikely, but hey, that were what dreams were for.

"…drinks? Fuery? You with us?" Havok asked, Fuery shot up from his slouch and blushed at missing the first part entirely.

"Drink? With who?"

"US." Havok sounded annoyed. "I'm only going if you come."

Hawkeye glared at him. "And what is the matter with me?"

"It'd feel like a date, Riza."

"Sure!" Fuery exclaimed, thrilled to do anything… if it involved Riza Hawkeye.


	2. Drinks and a Confession

**Chapter Two**

**Drinks and a Confession**

* * *

Fuery and Havok sat across from Hawkeye, much to Fuery's disappointment and Havok's joy. 

"Guys, keep it to first names tonight," Riza said, smiling gently.

Fuery melted. "Yes, Miss Riza."

"Riza, do you really think badly of me?" asked Havok.

There was an awkward silence and Fuery couldn't help but stare. Even Hawkeye's thinking face was magnificent. She was so caring for the Second Lieutenant. Maybe he himself had a chance. He liked that way of thinking.

She opened her mouth to respond, but Fuery's slight jump made her stop.

"Mr. Jean," Fuery hissed. He slapped at the blonde man's hand and watched it return to Havok's side.

"What?" he asked playfully. "It's fun to see you squirm."

"But I…" Fuery blushed. There was no way around it. The man just tried to feel him… "I don't like you like that. I'm sorry, sir."

Riza pouted at Jean's 'pleasure seeking'. "Jean…"

Havok put on a pained smile. "Back to you Riza, what _do_ you think of me?"

"Just because you were flirting with Fuery doesn't make me think much less of you, but really, you should atleast try thinking of women. Atleast one likes you, I know that," she said, hoping he would ask who…

"Ah, so I can still flirt with the little guy and you won't hate me?" he grinned.

Fuery reddened and scooted a bit more away from the man. "No you can't. It's weird."

Havok nodded and pulled Fuery closer. "Okay then! I won't flirt, just-"

Fuery whimpered. "Mustang…"

"Huh? Kid, he isn't with... oh shit," Havok said, glancing over.

True enough, the man calmly approached the table in the bar. He gave a slight smirk at Fuery in Havok's arms before turning to Hawkeye.

"Colonel?" Havok began. "What the hell do you want?"

"A word with Riza."

'He's gonna get her… I know it! He's gonna ask to buy her a drink, sweet talk her, then-' Fuery's thoughts raced.

The female blonde rose. "Yes, sir." And left.

Fuery looked up at Havok and gently removed the arm. He glanced down as Havok removed something from his pocket… but upon seeing what it was, he growled.

"Smoking kills, Havok."

"Just Jean. Just tonight, kid."

Fuery's growl grew. He hated being called a kid, especially by Havok.

"What were you doing earlier?"

"Trying to touch you. Your whole body just seems so soft and fragile… I had to have it in my arms atleast once. Kain, I love-"

Fuery slapped him. "You've had too much to drink, Mr. Jean."

Havok was frozen in place. A man had just slapped him. A man…

Riza returned with a sigh. She sat down and took a large drink and rubbed her temples as Mustang stormed out of the bar. Fuery was delighted, he had a chance if she didn't like Mustang! Remembering Jean's confession though, he rose from his seat. "I'm leaving now," he said, not wanting to be so close to that man at that second.

"Kain? What's wrong?" Riza asked, completely unaware of what had happened.

Jean blushed and lowered his head. "Nothing, so… Kain, may I drive you home? Well, to your dorms?"

"No, thank you," Kain said with a fake smile, he was good at giving those by now. "I'm alright."

Fuery then turned and left, getting a goodnight from Riza, making him want to skip for joy.

Havok's head lowered further. He felt ashamed. He had been slapped by the man he loved. That couldn't be right! "I'm a failure, Riza. Plain and simple. I suck at life, and always will, won't I? I can never get anyone, can I? I am just a no good smoker who always gets second best." He moped around and nursed his drink without a glance to it.

Hawkeye grew concerned. She decided she had to say something to that. "Jean, the kid probably got tired. It is nearing midnight you know, we should both leave sometime."

Havok looked up at her. "He rejected me, Riza."

She showed shock, for once in her whole military life, she showed shock and disbelief. "What?" she whispered.

"I love Fuery. My last few dates, I've thought of him. Not the girl I was with." Havok put out his cigarette. "Riza, he thought I was drunk and blamed that for speaking out."

He made sure not to mention any slapping that was involved, it still kind of hurt him to be honest.

Riza sighed. Getting Havok was getting harder every day.


End file.
